Blue Eyes
by storyfreak
Summary: This is a story about how love can appear to over come anything. Seto's step father comes back, and he pushes Jou away because of it. But Jou doesn't know this. In his eyes Seto has just dumpbed him. The rating is for future chapters. This is a Yaoi fi
1. Default Chapter

**This is something that I started writing when I was bored at school one day. To those of you who have actually read Taken Not Killed and is just as pissed about it being taken off. I am truly sorry for that because it is my fault that it happened. It will take a while to repost it because there are a lot of changes that I have to make. But I will get it up as soon as possible.**

**Well any way this is something new and I hope you like it.**

**Introducing _Blue Eyes._**

**Little side note. Thoughts will be in 'single quotes' and the mind answering will be in _italics._**

'How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so stupid?' _Because, you're a sucker for blue eyes that's why._

Jounouchi Katsua was thinking to himself as eh walked down the streets of Domino. It was poring rain but he didn't seem to notice. H just walked on the sidewalks like he would any other time; in a complete daze. His thoughts and feelings swimming around in his head. His mind not being able to hold onto just one to think it through enough. A clap of thunder brought him out of his daze only long enough for him to realize that he was close to his old apartment building.

He figured that no one would have moved into it because of its lousy condition. Holes in the walls, stains on the carpet, and not to mention the hot water didn't work worth of shit. He went over to the door and opened it remembering that the security system didn't work. He walked up the steps and to apartment 12b. He opened the door and looked around.

"Just as he left it. Stupid bum." Jou said aloud.

He walked into the kitchen area and looked at the broken refrigerator handles, and dents in the door. He shook his head and went down the hall. He stopped in front of his father's bedroom door. He had always wondered what was in the room but had never had the courage to go in and find out. Now that his father as in prison there was no need to worry about him finding him in the room. He slowly opened the door not really know what to expect.

When the door was fully opened what he saw shocked him. There was an old woman about 65 asleep on the tattered bed. He watched her chest rise and fall in a steady motion. He was shocked that anyone could eve live there any more. He walked over to the bed and looked at her wrinkled face. She looked so kind and friendly, 'How could she live in a place like this?'

He stood up and left the room and went two doors down from his father's room. 'Well here's the old torture chamber.' He thought and opened the door to his room.

Memories came flooding back as he walked into the room. He looked at the ratty looking bed and almost started crying. He couldn't even count the number of times his dad came in during the night when he was a kid. It had been 10 years since he had been in high school but the memories were in his mind like they happened yesterday.

A creak of a floorboard made him turn. A heavy shovel connected with his head and he fell to the floor unconscious. (A/N: I should stop the story right here but I will not be that mean.)

When he woke he was tied to a chair. He looked around and started to panic. Memories flooded back and he squirmed to get loose.

"Oh stop that god damn squirming and tell me who you are, and why you are in my house."

Jou looked up to see the old women from the bedroom. She looked down at him, tapping her slippers on her feet in inpatients.

"Well are you going to answer me or am I going to have to hit you again?" She asked raising the shovel.

"My name is Jounouchi Katsua and I used to live in this apartment." He replied whimpering slightly out of fear of being hit again.

"Oh so you are the one that left that big mess here. Well I'll tell you that it took me 2 months to get the blood stains out of the carpet." She snapped at him with a stern look on her face.

"Well I'm afraid that the blood was mine but I didn't spill it." Jou couldn't believe he was about to tell a complete stranger what his darkest secret was. "My father used to beat or rape me pretty much every night. Well except when he was too drunk or high to move properly. That is how the blood got on the floor and the holes in the walls got there." Jou managed to tell his story with out crying but now the tears were starting to flow.

The old woman dropped her shovel and walked over to him. She got on her knees and lifted his chin so he was looking her in the eyes. She leaned over and enveloped him in a life saving embrace. Jou was so shocked but her sudden kindness to him, but he put his head on her shoulder and just cried till he couldn't anymore. When he finally stopped the rain was just a small downpour with no thunder or anything else, just the soft pitter-patter of water on the window.

The woman got off her knees with a little bit of difficulty and walked behind him and started to undo the ropes that held him to the chair. He quickly pulled his hands in font of his fact to look at his raw wrists. When he looked up at her she was moving out into the hallway. He got up quickly and followed her. Eh he got into the kitchen he saw her getting some wine out of the fridge.

"I didn't think that my story would affect you that much." Jou said in a joking tone.

"Well let's just say that I have heard some pretty bad stories but yours has got to be the worst." She replied.

"I am very glad that you brought that out. You just made me realize how thirsty I am." Jou said walking over to her.

"Well that is none for you if you aren't 21." She said pulling the bottle away. "My name is Cathy by the way."

"Nice to meet you Cathy." Jou said holding out his hand.

She smiled and shook hands with him. She then put the bottle back in the fridge and sat down at the table. Jou looked at her and smiled then went and joined her.

"So." She began after taking a sip of her wine. "Why are you out in this kind of weather at this time of night?"

"Well, I got into a fight with my boyfriend and I just needed to get out of the house." Jou replied.

"Ah, so you are one of the curved ones eh?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

Jou then started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" She asked looking at him again.  
"Nothing. It's just that it's been a long time since anyone has ever referred to me being gay like that before." Jou said still chuckling slightly.

"Well tell me about the fight you had." She said taking another sip of her wine.

"Well it's a long story." Jou replied signing slightly.

"I'll give you a glass of wine if you tell." She said getting up to go to the fridge again.

"Oh alright you talked me into it." Jou replied chuckling again.

She walked to the cupboard to get him a glass. When she poured the wine she put the bottle away and walked back to the table with it.

"But it will be just this one alright." She said putting the glass down in front of him.

Jou took a small sip of the wine and sighed. Hating to have to remember the fight so soon.

"Well it started like this."

Flashback (Jou is telling the women while remembering just so you guys know. But I though it would be more interesting to write it this way.)

"How could you do this to me?" Jou asked.

"Very easily. You were a toy and now I'm done playing." Seto replied coldly.

"You're lying! I know that you still love me!" Jou screamed at him tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm not lying! All you are is a pathetic little puppy that I had to break and now that you are broken I'm done with you." Seto said narrowing his eyes into his infamous glare.

"SETO STOP IT!" Jou got on the floor. "Please don't tell me that. I know that you love me!"

Seto kicked Jou away from him and glared at him in disgust.

"Stop begging like a dog. We both know that you are one but don't prove it further." Seto said in the most disgusted tone he could muster.

'Why are you doing this to him Seto? You love him why push him away? _Because it is what is best for him. I have to hurt him in order to save him. My father is going to be on probation soon and I can't have Jou here to get hurt. Trust me it is for his own good. _His yes, but what about your own good? Don't you count for anything? _What is more important? My life or Jou's? What would you do in this situation?' _(Just so you know Jou doesn't know that Seto is thinking this. I just put it in here so you guys know **why** Seto is pushing Jou away. I just hope you understand.)

"Seto are you listening to me?" Jou asked looking at him in a pleading way.

"Give me a reason to mutt." Seto spat.

Jou was so taken back by that comment that he just stood there.

"Get out of my sight you mongrel." Seto said turning his back to Jou.

Jou grabbed his coat and ran from the house.

End of Flashback

"Oh you poor child." Cathy said in her sympathetic tone.

"Yeah. I just never expected Seto to do something like that." Jou said a few tears running down his cheeks. "We were so happy together that I just didn't see it coming. I don't know why he would jus suddenly want me out of his life."

"Oh honey." Cathy said getting up from her chair and going to Jou.

"Why am I so stupid? I always fall for the blue eyed ones, and he has got as blue of eyes as any." Jou was surprises when Cathy laid a swift, hare slap on his left cheek.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what he did to you. Don't you dare!" Cathy said in a very stern tone.

"I just wand to know why he just decided that he hated me. That is the only real question on my mind right now." Jou said putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe you should go to him and ask." She said putting her hand on his back.

His head snapped up and he looked at her.

"You know what. I think that I will. I will go to the house and I will talk to him." Jou said standing up.

"You go get your man back tiger." She said pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you for all your help." Jou said as she pulled away, "and for the drink." He said downing the rest of the wine.

"No problem kid." She said as Jou walked out the door.

**Well that is the end of chapter 1. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it.**


	2. Why

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update but I have had a lot of things going on the last few months. Well I have finally had time to sit down and type so I hope you enjoy another chapter of _Blue Eyes_**

'I wont let another one get away from me. Seto is too important for me to let that happen.'

_Yeah, I know he is. He is the only one that you weren't able to sleep or even **eat **over you were so in love with him. Then you told him and everything was okay again. _

"I'm coming for you Seto." Jou said under his breath.

The rain was still pouring out while Jou was running down the streets but he didn't seem to care about that, or the people he ran into while running. Before he knew it he was in front of Kiaba's mansion shivering now from running in the cold rain.

Jou pushed the buzzer and waited for the receptionist to answer.

"Hello may I help you?" A female voice answered.

"Hello Jena can I come in I forgot my keys again." Jou said hoping that she didn't know he no longer had one.

"Oh sure Jou you go right on in." Jena replied and opened the gates.

Jou didn't wait for them to be fully opened before he ran in. He ran all the way up to the front door before he stopped. He then knocked on the front door and prayed that Mokuba would be the one to answer. His prayer was answered when he saw the head of thick raven black hair.

"Hey Jou. Where you been all day?" Mokuba asked. "And why are you all wet?"

Jou had run from the house before Mokuba had gotten back from his baseball practice.

"Just out and around, and didn't really notice it was raining till it was too late. So where is Seto?" Jou asked Mokuba knowing that he would tell him.

"He is in his office as usual." Mokuba said rolling his eyes. "I swear that he never comes out of there except when you are here."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Thanks kid." Jou said ruffling Mokuba's hair before running up the stairs two at a time.

Jou walked determinately to the door that he knew Seto was behind. He didn't even knock before he went in.

Seto was sitting behind his desk staring out at the storm. Jou looked at the back of his head and couldn't help the little sigh that escaped his lips. Seto instantly stood and whirled around to face his unknown assailant.

Jou was taken back by this but didn't have time to ask because Seto snapped, "What are **you** doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Jou said stepping to Seto, which only made Seto step back.

"I thought I had made myself clear this after noon when I said that I don't love you." Seto said turning around so his eyes wouldn't betray his true feelings.

"I know that you don't mean that Seto, now tell me the reason why you are pushing me away." Jou said stepping to his lover and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Seto instantly turned and slapped the hand away, and falling back into his desk from his hast to get away.

"Seto I didn't mean…"

"Just stay the hell way from me Jou! It is for the best that you leave now, or I wont be held responsible for what might happen." Seto said trying to threaten Jou so he would go away.

'Can't he see that I am trying to protect him by doing this! I hate to hurt him, but it is the best for us both.' Seto thought as he faced the window.

Jou's face told how angry he was at Seto. 'He wont be held responsible! I wont be held responsible for slapping some sense into him!' Jou thought as he watched Seto turn away from him.

Jou stepped around the desk twirled Seto to look at him and kissed him. Seto, forgetting his anger, kissed Jou back.

As soon as Jou felt him respond he pulled away with a look of triumph on his face.

"Tell me you don't love me now." Jou said holding Seto within arms length.

Seto was too shocked to speak. 'He tricked me with a kiss. But I can't tell him why he needs to leave. He will never believe me.' Seto thought as he tried to push Jou away.

"No you don't. You tell me why you lied to me Seto Kiaba." Jou said sitting Seto in his desk chair. "And your not leaving until I get the truth."

**Sorry folks but after this it might take a while to update. My dad recently got into an argument with an auger and lost. So we are going to be in Rochester for a while. Sorry that it took so long to update this. Well say prayers for my dad. **

**Thanks Storyfreak.**


	3. Understanding Seto

**Ok folks I am really sorry for the delay but I am back home now and my dad is ok. YAY! All right so I have only gotten 1 maybe 2 reviews for this story but that is all right. I'll keep on writing till my fingers hurt. Here is the next chapter of Blue eyes. **

**To Seto's white rose this should help to explain why Seto handled the situation the way he did. Also thank you so much for the one review that I have gotten so far. You are a real pal to give me input on my story. Big cyber hug for you**

Seto looked up at Jou with wide sad eyes and sighed.

'How am I going to explain this to him? He will never understand. His father has no chance of coming back.' Seto thought as Jou still held him.

"Seto tell me now. Why are you pushing me away?" Jou asked again shaking Seto slightly to pull him from his thoughts.

"To save you." Seto whispered so softly Jou almost missed it.

"Why do I need saving?" Jou asked leaning in closer to Seto talking to him gently.

"Because. My father was put in prison just before I took over the company. He was charged with making weapons of mass destruction and selling them to the enemy. All the news people were telling the story that he is dead. But he's not. He's going to be coming home on the condition that he doesn't leave the house or have any communication to the outside world. He will though. I know my father and he wont listen to what people say that he believes are beneath him.

"He also will never approve of what I am. Even though he used to…to…" Seto couldn't finish for the memories of his forgotten childhood came flooding back to him.

"Seto." Jou said his voice sad and filled with tears for what he knew had happened to his love.

"You don't have to say it. I understand." Jou said as Seto sobbed into his shoulder. "Hell I understand better than anyone could." He chuckled slightly to try and hold back his own tears.

Seto pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. Understanding flooded in them when he saw the pain in Jou's eyes, and knew that same pain was in his own.

He threw his arms around Jou's neck and clung to him with all his strength sobbing so hard he thought he would never stop. Jou clung to him with the same desperation knowing that Seto needed him now more than ever.

"Jou I am so sorry! I thought that if I pushed you away I would be able to get over my loss. But I love you too much Jou!" Seto said through his choking sobs. "I love you to much." He whispered in Jou's ear.

"I love you too Seto. More than I can possibly say. Don't apologize for what you did. I understand. You love me enough to protect try and protect me from your past." Jou said holding Seto so close he could almost make out his heartbeat.

Seto pulled his head out of Jou's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Jou looked into Seto's and knew what was going to happen. Seto moved forward so fast Jou didn't have time to react to the lip-crushing kiss. Once Jou got over the moments shock he returned the kiss with just as much force.

Seto started to pull at Jou's shirt and just seemed to notice Jou was soaking wet.  
"Why are you all wet?" Seto asked panting slightly trying to pull Jou's shirt over his head.

"It's a very long run here don't ya know?" Jou said finally just pulling his shirt over his head.

Seto pulled away completely now. Shock written all over his face.

"You ran here? In this weather? In just that?" Seto asked in one of those tones.

"Yeah I did." Jou said pushing Seto's trench coat from his shoulders slowly.

"All right." Was Jou's only warning before Seto crushed his lips to his.

Jou was about to pull Seto's shirt over his head when someone pounded on the front door.

Seto pulled away quickly knowing instantly who it was.

**Another chapter done and gone. I hope that this clears up some of the confusion for you Seto's white rose. I will update again as soon as I can. And sorry if this is so beyond corny.**


	4. The Homecoming

**Well here we are with chapter four of _Blue Eyes_, can you believe it? I know I can't. I hope that people aren't upset that it took so long to update. For one thing, things with my dad have been hectic so I haven't had much time to write. For another thing, my computer hasn't been working lately so I haven't been able to update or write on my stories. That I think is a good enough explanation. Thank all of you so much for being so patient with me.**

Love to Seto's White rose for she was the first to review! Without further Adieu here is The Homecoming.

Seto looked at the door to his office in shear terror.

"He's here? He wasn't supposed to be back here till tomorrow!" Seto said panicking throwing on his shirt.

Jou grabbed him by the shoulders to stop his hysteria.

"Seto look at your watch, it is tomorrow." Jou was talking to Seto like he was a child.

"Are you serious?" Seto asked looking at his watch and it read 2:30 am. Looking sheepishly up at Jou he nervously chuckled. "Oh. I guess it is."

"Hello is nobody home to great me!" Gozaboru Kiaba's power, commanding voice echoing through the whole house.

"Coming!" Seto shouted out the door.

"Seto what are you going to do?" Jou asked.

"I don't know." Seto whispered looking scared and lost.

Suddenly the door to the office burst open and in walked Gozaboru Kiaba.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" He asked looking from Seto to Jou and back again.

The man walked in standing at roughly 6 foot 4 with gray streaked hair. His navy blue suit was tight on his muscular form. Prison had defiantly agreed with him. He looked as if he had been in the hot sun lifting weights for hours on end. His chest was broader, his arms larger, and his legs more muscular. He had looked intimidating before but now he looked like he could tear your head off.

Seto immediately stood up straight and bowed slightly at the waist.

"Konichiwa Gozaboru-san." Seto said wiping all emotion from his face.

Jou was amazed by the sudden change, just stared at Seto with and open mouth. Gozaboru raised an eyebrow at the blonde's enticing behavior, but decided to address his son first.

"Seto give me a status report on the Companies efficiency." He asked folding his hands behind his back.

"Excellent. The efficiency of the workers is 100 and the stocks are selling like hot cakes." Seto said his old cold exterior back in place.

"Very good. No tell me who this strapping young gentleman is." Gozaboru said turning his attention back to the open mouthed Jou.

"Oh. My name is Jounouchi Katsuya, a friend from school." Jou said holding out his hand. "Or just Jou for short." He added as Gozaboru took his hand and raised it to his lips.

"Interesting name, for it certainly suits you." Gozaboru said looking Jou in the eye.

Seto stood there with he eyes cold but inside his emotions were threatening to explode. 'How fucking dare he touch my Jou. The fucking bastard is too filthy to touch him. And you are any better?' His own thought shocked him immensely. 'At least I ask before I take, when it comes to people around me.'

"Seto!" Gozaboru shouted.

"Yes sir?" Seto asked his voice icy.

"I asked if my room is ready." He snapped.

"Yes, just follow me."

Seto walked past the broken door and to the right. He felt Jou's presence before he saw him. He also felt Jou's hand brush his as they walked.

"Don't do that now." Seto whispered harshly.

"I don't like him Seto. I can feel him staring at me." Jou whispered back as they turned left into another hall.

"I know, but just remember, one slip up and he is back in prison." Seto said and you could here the hopefulness in his voice.

They came to the room, and Seto opened the door and stepped to the side to allow Gozaboru to pass.

Gozaboru walked past Jou, brushing his fingers against the front of Jou's pants, making Jou shiver in disgust at the touch. Gozaboru knew what the shiver was for and just smiled to himself.

"This will do." He announced after looking around.

(A/N: Just imagine how a man like Gozaboru would decorate his room. But keep the mind away from the torture devices for now.)

"This was your room before you left." Seto said knowing it was a bad thing to say as soon as he said it.

I'm not stupid, I know it was." Gozaboru said turning on Seto.

"Sorry sir." Seto said staring straight into his father's eyes.

Gozaboru put his face right up close to Seto's trying to intimidate him, though he knew he wouldn't get him to back down, he had trained Seto too well.

"Jou could leave my and my son alone for a moment?" Gozaboru asked not looking away from Seto.

"Uh…sure I guess." Jou said nervously knowing what would happen the minute he left the room.

As soon as the door clicked closed Gozaboru reached for Seto's throat, grabbing hold, and squeezing making Seto gasp slightly.

"Now listen to me Seto." Gozaboru said backing Seto into the wall. "You had better remember that you now have two people you have to protect so you had better watch what you say." He used his other hand to grab Seto's front hard. "Understand?"

Seto closed his eyes at the pain, but nodded his head quickly. Smiling Gozaboru let go of Seto. Seto hit the floor softly gasping for air.

Whispering in Seto's ear made him open his eyes. "And know this, if you fail to do one thing I say," he stopped and kissed his neck. "Jou will be the one to pay." Pulling away he let Seto run from the room.

Gozaboru knew he should have kept Seto there was a standing problem, but had decided since it was his first night back he would let him be. Besides, it wasn't Seto that had caused it, but his blonde lover. Unfastening the buckle to his belt, then slide his pants down far enough to grasp himself. Moaning he started pumping his hand up and down quickly. (A/N: I know that this is more thatn most want to know but it is a valuable for this story so please bear with me here. If you want to skip then go ahead. I will **not** be upset.)

Moaning Jou's name he came in his hand, imagining it was Jou's mouth instead, the substance was sticky, and smelling of rotten fish, he smiled. For he knew Seto would miss one of his targets, making Jou, his.

**Alright once again I apologize for the disgusting last scene, but it was, as I said, a necessary piece to my story. Thank you for reading, and I will update as soon as I can.**


	5. Togther Again

**I know this is very unlike me but I am updating one chapter almost what 3 weeks after another. I hope not all of you drop over. I also hope that you love reading this as much as I love writing it. So if you like then I hope you review, if not, well I hope you liked it.**

**I am giving a special shout out to Seto's White Rose for giving me the longest and most informative reviews. Thank you so much for being the other author I can count on for reviews, love ya for it. Well that is enough; here is another chapter of Blue Eyes.**

Seto ran from the room and right past Jou, who was just standing next to the door. Upon seeing Seto run from the room Jou turned and ran after him.  
"Seto wait!" Jou shouted after him, hoping he would stop.

Unfortunately, Seto didn't listen and kept on running. Jou stayed as close as he could, though it wasn't all that easy with all the winding hallways. He stopped trying to keep track of where he was and just concentrated on staying with Seto.

"Seto wait please!" Jou shouted again, his voice more desperate.

'Have to get away. He can't see me cry. He will hurt Jou if he sees me cry.' Seto thought as he ran through the halls, tears already running down his cheeks.

When Seto thought he was safe he stopped running. Jou, who had been running the last few steps with his head down, didn't see Seto stop so he ran right into him. Falling on top of Seto. Seto instantly flipped on his back so he was looking up at Jou. He looked ready to swing until he recognized Jou, and the calm returned to his expression. Jou laid his head on Seto's chest and listened to his heart racing, and feeling Seto's chest rise and fall with the need for air.

"I'm sorry." Seto whispered so softly Jou almost didn't hear him.

"For what, may I ask?" Jou asked lifting his head to look at Seto.

"For my Father." He said with hatred in his voice.

Jou kissed Seto's chest and moved up so his face was even with Seto's.

"You aren't the one that needs to apologize." Jou said looking at Seto's worn face.

Seto just looked at him with a defeated expression and Jou knew he had to do something or he was going to lose Seto. The first thing that came to his mind, he did.

He pulled Seto to his feet, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him, hard and passionate.

(A/N: I know that it is a very corny way of snapping someone out of something like this, but hey, it works.)

Seto responded before he really even knew what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around Jou's neck and kissed him back. Jou grabbed Seto's hips and roughly ground into him. This made Seto moan into the kiss.

"I take it we are picking up where we left off in your office?" Jou asked looking at Seto with that sexy smirk of his.

"Do you even have to ask?" Seto said pulling Jou into one of the many rooms in the hall.

Seto kissed Jou again, pushing the door closed as he was doing so. Seto broke the kiss only long enough to pull both of their shirts off, only to reattach him self to Jou's lips. Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's waist, pulling him closer, making them both moan in pleasure as their erections brushed together. With lots of difficulty Seto reached between them to try and unfasten Jou's pants. Some how he managed and pushed them down Jou's legs. Jou pulled away, and said.

"You get your pants and I'll get mine." He said panting slightly.

Seto just nodded and started on his pants. Since all Jou needed off were his boxers, he dropped them and then watched Seto. He also noticed for the first time that night that Seto was wearing jeans. When Seto had his jeans down, he wrapped his arms around Jou again and kissed him again. Jou backed them up till his legs found a bed. He let himself fall backwards and pulled Seto with him. Breaking the kiss Seto got up and went to his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Jou asked panting from all the kissing, and frustrated that Seto just left him.

Seto held up what he had been looking for. A small tube of lube. (Hey it rhymes! Sorry just a little 2 year old here.) Walking back to the bed, Seto began kissing Jou again. He moved to Jou's neck and began sucking on any skin in his reach while taking the cap off the lube. Seto only pulled away to spread the liquid over his fingers.

"I don't really need you to do this you know." Jou said, frustrated again that Seto keeps leaving him.

"I know, but you know you love feeling it as much as I love doing it to you." Seto replied, voice husky, and inserted the first finger.

Jou threw his head back, moaning Seto's name. Seto inserted the second shortly after, making Jou moan again. Seto began scissoring his fingers making Jou buck into them. When Seto added the third finger, he knew Jou was close just from his begging.

"Seto please just do it!" Jou begged knowing that he was so close to climaxing, that he could almost feel it.

"I do believe that I have tortured you enough for now." Seto smirked, removing his fingers.

Squirting more of the lube in his hand, he rubbed is over her own erection making sure that he would not hurt Jou. When he was sure he was covered completely, he crawled back on Jou, kissing him again, then thrust into him. Jou's scream of pleasure was silenced partly by the kiss. Seto smiled to him self, and began an antagonizing slow pace. In no time, Jou was bucking into him trying to make him go faster. Seto complied and began to pound into his puppy. Jou bent his knees, and spread his legs as far as he could to get Seto in deeper, hoping for sweet redemption. After Jou did this Seto was hitting Jou's sweet spot making Jou throw his head back and scream in pleasure. Seto continued his assault of Jou's body, biting Jou's neck, sucking on the skin, stroking his member in time with his own pace. Seto was sure Jou had to be close by now.

Jou dug his nails into Seto's back, bracing himself for the climax that ran through his whole body. Seto felt Jou clench around him and this brought his own release. Seto looked at Jou and knew that he had fallen over the edge of reality into the blissful world of pleasure and satisfaction. Seto collapsed on top of Jou, unable to hold himself up any longer.

The two clung to each other desperately, just to know that it really hadn't been a dream. Seto managed to pull from Jou and pull him against his chest.

"Wow." Was all that Jou could manage to say.

"I know. I haven't done that to you in a while." Seto whispered, stroking Jou's wild mane of hair.

"Hmmm, now is the time to sleep." Jou said snuggling even closer to Seto.

"I don't think so. We have to find our way to my room." Seto said spanking Jou lightly.

"Why?" Jou pouted like a child.

"Because if Gozaboru wants to check on me, I have to be in my room or I will be in serious trouble." Seto replied. "Now get up." He said getting off the bed.

Reluctantly, Jou followed Seto and got up. They went around the room picking up their clothes, putting them on as they went.

"So your father is the only reason why you were pushing me away?" Jou asked pulling on his boxers.

"Yeah pretty much. He has a really bad temper, and he is as likely to hit you as look at you." Seto said pulling his shirt over his head.

"What I want to know is why you didn't just tell me? I would have left you alone while he was home." Jou said now pulling on his shirt.

"I don't know. I guess that I thought I was protecting you by pushing you away. Well I should say the both of us; you from my father, and me from missing you while you were gone." Seto explained while looking at Jou.

"I guess that makes sense." Jou said scratching the back of his head.

"You still have no idea why I didn't just tell you do you?" Seto asked know very well that Jou didn't.

"Yeah, I'm still pretty damn clueless." Jou said laughing sheepishly.

"That's ok. I'll try and explain it later. Right now I just want to sleep." Seto said taking Jou's hand, pulling him toward the door.

"Okay." Jou said following without a complaint.

Seto couldn't quit explain it, but having Jou beside him, he knew that he could over come anything Gozaboru could throw at him.

**Well kiddies I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I will try to update soon, but don't count on it. Most you know it takes me forever to update. I really do have to work on that. Well R&R if you can.**

**Till next time!**

**Storyfreak**


	6. Consequenses

**Okay guys I know that I have kept you waiting so I am finally adding a new chapter to Blue Eyes. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Seto and Jou were fast asleep in Seto's room, snuggled against each other when the door was busted in. Gozaboru stood in the door way as Jou and Seto snapped awake the sheet pooling around they're waists. Gozaboru let his eyes molest Jou's chest.

"Good morning Seto." Gozaboru said in a loud booming voice.

"Fuck, knock next time." Jou groaned falling back into the pillows his bad mood evident.

Seto's eyes flew to Jou while Gozaboru smirked before making his face the picture of calm.

"What did you say?" Gozaboru asked, his voice cold and threateningly low.

Jou sat up, ignoring Gozaboru's tone, "I said. Knock next time." Jou said his voice short and Seto could hear the temper rising.

Gozaboru looked at Jou with a quizzical look trying not to smirk again as he said, "This is my house, and I don't believe that I have to listen to a mongrel like yourself."

Jou tensed at the name and Seto knew that this wasn't going to go well.

"What did you call me?" Jou asked, his tone betraying his anger.

"Mongrel." Gozaboru stated again as if it were the easiest thing to understand.

Seto barely caught Jou around his waist before he could jump at Gozaboru. Seto pinned Jou to the bed while Jou was struggling to get free.

"Let me go Seto! That fucker has no right to insult me like that!" Jou screamed trying to get loose.

Gozaboru walked up to the bed and slapped Jou.

All 3 men froze.

Seto launched himself at Gozaboru. Jou tried to grab his ankle as he flew through the air and hit Gozaboru in the chest. Gozaboru let Seto hit him and when they both hit the ground Gozaboru rolled pinning Seto to the ground. Seto squirmed trying to get free but he knew that he was trapped. Gozaboru smirked when he heard Jou's feet hit the ground. Jou plowed into Gozaboru and again Gozaboru allowed himself to roll with the hit and pinned Jou exactly as he had Seto.

Seto rolled up and his eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had just done. He looked at Gozaboru who was smirking at him holding a struggling Jou like he was nothing.

"He's so beautiful Seto. He really was a good choice." Gozaboru said, smirking at Seto as he moved Jou's hands together over his head pinning him to the ground.

Seto was frozen. He watched Jou struggle under his father trying to get away from him. Gozaboru kept Jou firmly against the ground as he started undoing Jou's pants pulling them down when he got them undone. He flipped Jou onto his stomach before he undid his own pants.

Seto chose then to snap out of whatever trance he was in and charged Gozaboru. Gozaboru saw Seto out of the corner of his eye and waited till he was close enough before he hit Seto just as he got to him. Seto slammed against the wall his head hitting it with a solid crack. Seto saw stars before rolling onto his side in time to see Gozaboru slam into Jou, hearing him scream.

Seto tried to get up but only fell back onto the floor feeling sick. Seto heard Jou's screams and felt the tears sliding down his cheeks as he was helpless to help Jou. Gozaboru grunted his release pressing Jou hard into the floor.

Gozaboru licked Jou from jaw to ear before saying, "I can't wait to do that again Jou." Jou tried to squirm away again, "You see, Seto knew what would happen if he crossed me. I get you. I really can't wait to do that again."

Gozaboru pulled away from Jou leaving him on the floor. Jou rolled onto his side curling in a ball as Gozaboru walked past Seto, chuckling slightly. Seto managed to crawl to Jou putting a hand in his hair, petting it as Jou sobbed. Seto managed to move around Jou so he was pulled against Seto's chest. Seto cried with him. Seto cried because of what Gozaboru had done, because of his stupidity at letting his temper get the better of him, and for not being able to protect Jou from the monster that is his father.

When Jou finally calmed down, he relaxed in Seto's arms.

Seto whispered, "I'm so sorry Jou. I should have known better. I hate that I let myself loose control. He never would have done that if I hadn't."

Jou snorted, "I promised myself I would never let that happen to me again after my father died. But look what happened. I am still too weak to defend myself." Jou said turning in Seto's arms.

Seto looked at Jou pushing some of the hair out of his face. Jou looked at him with pain in his eyes, trying to hold back the fresh wave of tears. Seto kissed Jou's forehead before standing to pull Jou up. Jou winced when he got to be standing, and Seto felt his heart ach.

They walked to the bathroom where Seto helped Jou get into the shower. Once Jou was in Seto took his own clothes off and got in behind him adjusting the two shower heads to hit them. Jou relaxed letting Seto wash his hair, his fingers massaging his scalp helping him calm down. When Jou's hair was clean he leaned back and let Seto rinse the shampoo from his hair. When that was done Seto grabbed the sponge and put body wash on it starting with Jou's back he started washing him, being gentle over the areas that Gozaboru had hit him, knowing that they would be tender.

Jou took the sponge from him when it came to the front and Seto knew that Jou was going to do that for a while so he didn't take it personal. Seto moved under the spray of the other shower head washing his own hair and body with Jou watching him. Seto turned off the shower and they both got out wrapping they're towels around they're waists.

Seto stepped to Jou wrapping his arms around the man feeling him tense slightly before relaxing into Seto's embrace.

"We'll survive this Jou. I promise. He wont touch you again if I don't screw up. That's the deal. If I don't screw up then he leaves you alone." He moved away from Jou to look him in the eyes. "I will do my best to keep you safe."

Jou looked at him and nodded, trying to believe his words. He had seen the look in Gozaboru's eyes before he raped him and he knew that he wouldn't just wait for Seto to screw up for long. He was safe for a little while but knew that it wouldn't last long.

**Okay I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry that it took so long for this. I had like 3 chapters done but I lost them. So just let me know what you think.**


End file.
